


Breakfast 'On' Me.

by Kolarov



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Bernilo, Fluff and Angst, M/M, happy ending i swear down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolarov/pseuds/Kolarov
Summary: Bernardo gets disappointed after missing an easy chance to score against United.Danilo says something nice to him so Bernardo invites him for break-fast in return.





	Breakfast 'On' Me.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myblueworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/gifts).



Bernando let out a light sigh as he walked into the changing room with Gabriel sidling up to him, laughing at his phone.  
The Portuguese rolled his eyes and lifted the hair from his forehead in tiredness. As the thought of missing an easy chance against those red clowns hunted him, he couldn't dare look in his teammates' eyes. 

 

"Berni!" two, strong hands gripped his shoulders and Bernardo bumped, looking directly at Danilo's shimmering, light-brown eyes.

 

"What…" Bernardo stammered, scratching the back of his neck nervously as a fond smile printed on the Brazilian's features.

 

"You were amazing today man!" Danilo shouted, couldn't stop himself from smiling at Berni who was completely blooded, eyes widening in shock and the red circles on his cheeks were obvious to the older man who chuckled mirthlessly.

 

"I was dead scared" Bernardo chuckled as he flinched; he covered his cheeks with his palms, "I played for five minutes and i felt the atmosphere hitting me, i hate derbies already" 

 

"Silva! How did you miss that!" a voice interrupted their conversation and Bernardo moved his eyes to Kevin who came from behind Danilo and wrapped his arm around his waist.

 

"oh um, I lost the concentration, I think" Bernando answered through his hissing teeth while looking at his feet, "at least I didn't hit the bar" he added mockingly and Kevin chuckled out loud, 

 

"I'll kill you next time, my friend. I almost had a stroke!" Kevin added, patting on Bernardo's shoulder as he walked next to him.

 

The Belgian left the two alone again but Danilo's eyes were still leering at Kevin dangerously. The Portuguese raised an eyebrow and grunted.  
Danilo muttered something under his breath and Bernardo knotted his eyebrows confusingly.

 

"What's wrong?" he scoffed, grinning at the slightly offended look on the Brazilian's face.

 

"I think… never mind" Danilo felt the words evaporating off his tongue. And the younger man was even more curious, he pinched Danilo's arm to force him to roll the words out but he wasn't affected.

 

"Come on! What's wrong? I won't tell anyone" Bernardo protested and the taller man raised the corner of his mouth unimpressively.

 

"I don't just 'think'. I believe that your performance was outstanding today, Berni. And that miss was nothing serious, just leave it behind" Danilo's words came out slow and clear that a smile grew on the Portuguese's face, but it was brief and brittle. "I just felt like I had to tell you these mere words" he added, walked to his closet and to get his pair of shoes out. 

 

Bernardo exhaled a disgruntled sigh as he nodded.

 

"Thank you, Dani" Bernardo walked towards him, biting his lower lip nervously. 

 

Danilo looked up at him with a smile as he put his shoes on and grabbed his backpack.

 

"c'mon, off we go" he exchanged, looking around the changing room and there was no one except them, as if they got out without them noticing. He threw an arm around Bernardo's shoulder, the younger man looked up at him and smiled gently. 

 

"Breakfast on me tomorrow?" Bernardo offered, smiling widely, eyebrows rising.

 

"What does that suppose to mean?" Danilo knotted his eyebrows as he kept his gaze forward.

 

"I'm inviting you to breakfast tomorrow? On me"

 

"breakfast? On… you?" 

 

"What…? Wait! What, No!"

 

"AH! Yes!" the older man chuckled victoriously and dragged Bernardo closer to him from his waist. Who in return cried out and barely managed to escape from Danilo's side-hug.

 

"I'm sorry" Danilo said apologetically while his smile remained unmoved. 

 

"I changed my mind, I'm picking Ederson for his staggering saves today" the Portuguese fixed his jacket as he bit his inner cheek. 

 

"Fine" 

 

Danilo continued walking carelessly, his hands found their path to his pocket and he didn't look back.

 

"Mate, I was joking!" he followed urgently. 

 

"Already know" Danilo grinned and Bernardo was relieved, gently inched himself closer to the taller man. 

 

"I liked the first offer more" Danilo whispered in Bernardo's ear, slinging an arm around his neck. 

 

"Oh, about that? Don't be disappointed, you won't be waiting for too long"

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this! :) xxx


End file.
